All For Nothing
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Transferring in the middle of the school year is a student's worst nightmare. The same applies to Zaviel Usuizaki, who had to leave her previous school due to her brother's change of workplace. And in order to gain the missing points she needs to pass, she accepted the request of Kaijou's coach to tutor the school's team for the upcoming exams. KasamatsuOC KiseOC KagamiOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Oh lookies! A random story from me! Now that is rare.

Hahaha. Well, somehow, I just got a funny idea about this so I thought

that maybe sharing won't hurt right?

Ha. Well, I hope you can find some time to review!

I need more encouragements!

.

* * *

**"All For Nothing"**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Chapter 1**

**"It's Not Nice to Judge"**

**.**

Kise looks up from the push-ups that he was doing, up to the benches where the rest of the Kaijou team were taking a break at.

"Sempai," He breaths out, arms nearly breaking from his 45th push-up, "I won't miss the practice anymore! Please, can I rest too?"

Kasamatsu, had apparently, punished him for being an hour late for practice after he had extra work from his cursed science teacher. He raises a brow at him, examining whether that look that he had was sincere or not. Well, he always had that look, so whatever. "Fine, you can rest"

And instead of joining the team on the bench, he collapses on the sweat-filled ground with a satisfied sigh.

"Man Kise, you have it tough," Kobori commented.

"Really now?" the blond replied sarcastically, "Does it look that way to you?"

"Yours can't compare to mine!" Moriyama blurted out, comedical tears streaming from his face, earning questioning looks from them.

"What now?" Kasamatsu grunts while rolling his eyes, "Another confession problem?" He adds as a joke, to which the other male took seriously.

"Yes!"

"Oh you got to be kidding me," It seems that Kise's exhaustion also drained out his usual cheerfulness and now he gives an exaggerated comment that everyone agreed to.

"Damnit Kise! What's her name?!"

"huh?"

Moriyama pulls him onto his feet, eyes blazing with passion, "That new student in your class! Tell me her name!"

"Oh, her,"

"I di(d)n't kno(w) you had a (n)ew cl(a)ssmate Kise," Hayakawa said, voice rising with curiousity, "Ho(w) is (s)he?"

"Don't know. She came from Shikoku though."

"That's pretty far. Do you know why she transfered?

"Her brother's job, I guess-"

And just before Kise could finish his statement, Moriyama yanked his collar and forced him, and everyone else, to look at the window facing the school garden where a girl with cobalt blue hair tied in a mid- ponytail by a yellow ribbon and stern amber eyes was at.

"She's there!"

"Then ask for her name already! We're continuing practice after that!" Kasamatsu yelled.

So after a couple words of encouragement and multiple sore limbs, Moriyama (followed behind by Kaijou), went over to the bench where she was sitting at.

"Hello," He started, a soft smile gracing his face as sparkles appeared all around him (Kise taught him that), "I can't help but see how lonely you are,"

"You've got a lot of nerve thinking that I'm already lonely by a glance," She stated, eyes never leaving the book she was reading, venom tipping her every word, "I'm waiting for someone. Now go away before I shove this book in inappropriate places,"

Cold wind blew across Moriyama's stone-hard body as he continued to gape at the girl with teary eyes.

But before he could finally shatter into tiny pieces, a voice came calling at their direction.

"Zavvy-chan!"

Everyone glanced behind them and sees a boy with slicked back black- colored hair tipped with yellow and aquamarine-tinted eyes behind heavy-rimmed glasses.

"Oh," He stopped beside Moriyama, examining him, before questioning the girl, "A friend of yours?"

"He just passed by," She replied.

Before a more sensible conversation could continue, a loud yell coming from a certain Hayakawa echoed in the clearing.

"Izuo!"

The said boy stared back at him, before he also broke out into a smile, "Kawa, dude! It's been a while!"

And a moment of brotherly reunion happened between them. Complete with sparkles, a sunset background and an emotional background mu-

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO ACCOMPLISH TODAY?!"

Scratch that.

Kasamatsu finally snapped, glaring at his team.

"Yes. Please do elaborate the event happening now," The girl, previously labeled as 'Zavvy-chan' said as she closed her book and gave cold stares at the people around her.

"Thi(s) is Izazuo Heiwahara, or Izuo, a f(r)iend of mine in (g)rade school who p(l)ayed basket(b)all with me," Hayakawa explained, giving a thumbs up with his friend.

"Nice to meet your team, Kawa" Izuo grinned before motioning to the girl still glaring at them, "That girl is my cute roommate, and tutor, Zaviel Usuizaki-chan,"

"Can't we just ignore them and get with your lessons?I'm sure that their Captain is also waiting for this nonsense to stop, right?" Zaviel said.

At the moment she looked at Kasamatsu, his face brightened up with the shade of red, and he looked away immediately, "U-uh... Yeah, like w- what she said,"

Kise smiled at them, elbowing Moriyama, who was still in stone form and whispering, "I think we'll get along very well,"

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Way to start a chapter, dude. Well sorry if it was awkward.

And yes, Zaviel, since the beginning of her creation (last year), has always been cold and sharp tongued. Much like my alter ego.

**Notes:**

*Hayakawa has a habit of not pronuncing letters in his sentences, like in their novel, where the unpronunced letters were placed inside parenthesis: li(k)e (t)his.

*Izazuo Heiwahara- 'Izazuo Heiwahara' is a combination of two of my favorite characters from 1 anime that has the same voice actors as Akashi's and Midorima's.

*Zaviel Usuizaki- Don't mind the weird first name. I like unique names! 'Usuizaki' is the combination of 'light' (usui) and

'violence' (zaki). You'll find out why. Soon.

*Hayakawa calls him "Izuo" for short and Izazuo calls him "Kawa".

*This is part KiseXOC, KasamatsuXOC, and KagamiXOC. Bear with my choices.

Anyways, I'll update whenever I can! Please review and feel free to suggest!

.

~Signing out

Reimei-Jennoir


	2. And When Grades Start Failing

**Author's note:**

Heya! Lookies! A quick update! Hahaha. Lucky you!

Please read and review!

* * *

**"All For Nothing"**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Chapter 2**

**"And When Grades are Dropping..."**

The event yesterday had apparently led to more events in the following day after.

"Guys," Kaijou's coach, T, started, as he and his team settled in the locker room.

The air was still fresh, and everyone's welcoming face greeted his statement. Even Kasamatsu's usually furrowed look was relaxed by three percent (meaning, he's in a good mood). T felt a lump form in his throat, partly from disappointment and annoyance. Disappointment since those angelic (really?) looks will be shattered by the first five syllables he will say, and annoyance since it was they themselves who caused the problem anyways.

Here goes nothing.

"It's about your grades,"

And as expected, everyone paled, nearly matching the white cement they had for the walls. Wow, it really was the five syllables of doom.

Sighing, he put on a stern facade, "C'mon guys. I know Basketball takes a lot of time for practice, but your academic activities shouldn't be left out."

"I don't leave them out, really," Kise retorted, back leaning against the cool metal door of a locker, "I just need that passing grade right?"

"And you call yourself part of Kaijou,"

"E-excuse me..?!" He stared wide-eyed at his coach.

"Kaijou is a top level school, Kise. Passing grades are just like having an equal score in a game and doing nothing about it!"

"If you put it that way..."

"Our lessons aren't exactly a stroll in the park, coach," Kobori said, followed by a nod from Hayakawa who also added, "I fee(l) slee(p)y (w)hen I s(t)udy!"

Coach felt a brow twitch. He face their captain, "Kasamatsu, what's your rank in class?"

"H-huh? Oh, um, 21st, I guess."

There was a long gasp in the room. The coach felt his temples burn just by hearing everyone else commenting on how high-HIGH- his rank was, which isn't even within top 10 or practically even 20.

"Seriously?! Geez! It seems that I have to retrain your brains too!" He nearly growled out.

Everyone watched him settle his anger until he finally explained, "This time, the Principal wants every basketball team member to be within the top 15 of their class to be able to participate in our upcoming game,"

"Top 15?! Th-that's impossible!"

"I can't just get over there from being thirty-seco-"

Eyes landed all the way to Moriyama, who managed to stop whatever rank he was about to state.

"That's what you get for being too focused on that stupid love thing," Kasamatsu said.

"You're one to talk! Love is inspiration! You don't have a reason to study!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!"

Everyone silenced and their coach was nearly on the edge of throwing every bench at anyone who disrupts him. When he's sure he got everyone understanding his menacing glare of telepathy, he continued.

"I borrowed a tutor for your sake. Now pay attention to your studies since I'm having her rearrange and shorten your training activities,"

"Okay,"

Coach nodded and smiled, head turning a bit to face the door, "Come on in, Usuizaki-san,"

"Zaki..?"

The door opened in response to their questioning looks and a familiar cold face greeted them.

"And so we meet again," She said, voice nearly dropping.

"Don't say it like it's some sort of movie!"

"Zaviel Usuizaki had just recently transferred here in the middle of the year, but apparently she aced the entrance exam and is overtaking her classmates in her schoolwork " He explained, patting her back in the process, "She's currently vollunteering in different activities to gain points for the things she had missed in the previous months,"

"That's pretty hardcore," Moriyama murmured.

"Not as much as teaching a bunch of sweaty guys how to multiply simple polynomials," Zaviel replied with a small, chilly smile.

"Poly...what?"

"I leave the rest to you, Usuizaki-san," Coach said before walking off to the door, "Feel free to punish them when they aren't focusing,"

"With pleasure, sir!"

And as soon as the door closed, the room dropped into a temperature of negative 20 degrees celcius. Zaviel's evil look and sudden stomping of foot on one of the benches caught everyone's attention.

"I hope you guys are ready" She gave them a glare, "Because I will not accept having people I thought being just in 15th place!"

Everyone was forced to nod, rather shakilly at her. She gave an exhasperated sigh, hands positioned in her hips, before she gave a softer look at them, "C'mon, let's aim higher guys,"

Silent, but shocked looks stared back at her and she managed to get all her remaining willpower to prevent herself from breaking into cold sweat.

"Isn't that what you do in Basketball? To aim higher and higher?" She explained, this time crossing her arms, "Don't tell me it doesn't apply to other competitions,"

"Hey, it does," Kise was first to speak, a smile whipping out from his features, "I guess lossing isn't an option there too, huh?"

"Exactly,"

The tension died down for a moment, and small smiles and determined looks emerged from the team.

"Good. It seems that your resolves has been made." Zaviel nodded at them before bringing up a piece of paper from her pocket and reading it out, "Okay, 10 laps around the gym, now!'

"Okay! Now you're just messing with us!"

"Now!"

And the afternoon went on with their original schedule for that will be their last. Zaviel could only watch as she calculated her plans for the tutorial tomorrow, into which she really doesn't look forward to.

* * *

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

Wohoo! Now this chapter is LONG.

Ane it was practically random and plain.

I need suggestions! Feel free to suggest!

And don't forget to review!

~Signing out  
Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
